


Not What They Seem

by paradossodimenta



Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Bites, implied exes ritsu/arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: In the world of supernatural idols everyone is dying to find out if their favorites are a vampire, a witch, a werewolf, etc. Mika prefers to keep his race hidden. It's hard enough being taken seriously when he was so timid. At least with everyone assuming he was something sexy and cool it made him sometimes feel that way.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Series: Momiji: Enstars in Fall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Not What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends has been translating the Arashi feature scout and I got really inspired to write some more narumika because of it. This was something fun to write. Stan narumika!

Becoming an idol was no easy task and it seemed even harder for non-humans. Mika thought people like Ritsu and Rei who were so open out being vampires were really something special. Lots of people thought that he might be a vampire. Perhaps Ritsu had even been the one to turn him. Ritsu had jokingly offered to bite him more than a few times but Arashi was always there to scold him and tell him to not play with the easily flustered Mika too much. Most people left their race undiscussed. It was just one of many things that idols left out of their official bios to look mysterious or alluring. 

Mika himself figured that the rumors about being a cool sexy vampire were more exciting than the truth. It helped that he played up the rumors. He stayed inside often and when he was out he was often seen walking with Arashi, who as the taller of the two, held onto a parasol for them. The two of them were often leaned in close together and when Arashi started to wear colorful fashion scarves everyone started to question if Mika had been feeding on his girlfriend. The truth was painfully hilarious. 

While Mika was the focus on being a hidden vampire; Arashi was the focus of secretly being a fairy. She had all the grace and elegance that Izumi had. They had both done modeling and it seemed to explain how they were so close if they were both fairies. She would always take pause before touching any metal and allow someone else to grab something or open something if she worried the metal might be iron. Some said they had even seen her feet float off the floor when she was really getting passionate about something. Besides, have a lith fairy body would explain how she was such an insanely good runner. 

Everyone believed that the coupling between Mika the vampire and Arashi the fairy was right out of some magical story. Well, their fans got some parts right. 

As they entered their shared apartment Arashi closed her parasol and set it next to her keys. Each of them were made out of bronze. A nice metal that wouldn't burn her or Mika like silver or iron would. "Today was a long day." she reached her arms over her head in a stretch. "Do you need help?" she offered as Mika took off his jacket. 

"Nah, I'll be okay. Do ya want a snack before dinner?" Mika asked. Despite living together he still looked shy as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his harness that kept his wings firmly to his back. Once he took the harness off he got one of his shirts that had the slits in it for his wings. When they were fully stretched out they expanded beyond his arm length and went from his feet to the very tops of his fly away hairs. He fluttered them a few times to get the stiffness out. 

"Are you offering?" Arashi asked with a playful glint in her eyes as she came over to wrap her arms around her boyfriend's waist. Pressing a quick kiss to his lips before trailing her lips over his neck, lightly pinching the skin with her fangs but not puncturing him. 

"N-Naru-chan! M-Maybe, b-but ya can't go for my neck. I gotta perform with Oshii-san tomorrow. If he sees ya marked up my neck he'll be cross." 

"Boo, no fun." she giggled before pulling back and taking a hold of Mika's wrist to kiss his palm. "That boring old elf never let me have any fun. Can't you just wear chokers? I think Mika-chan would look really cute with some intricate black chokers." 

"Ngh, most necklaces like that would have a lot of silver though." he reminded her which caused her to sigh. 

"I hate it when you're the voice of reason." she admitted playfully before pressing her lips to his wrist. The feeling of her fangs sinking in was something he was used to now and he didn't even flinch when they pierced his skin. They both still had to be careful due to how often he was prone to fainting even before their 'afternoon snack' ritual. Arashi was always good about only taking a few mouthfuls and then going into the kitchen to cook him up something rich in iron and nutrients for him to have for dinner. Mika still managed to blush though when she licked his wounds. Gods, he truly honestly wished sometimes he could be a sexy vampire like his girlfriend and not a flustered little fairy. 

After they had both had dinner they were cuddled up on the couch talking about their day and vaguely listening to the TV. Mika had been born a fairy and was pretty use to this way of life. Arashi had been a human but was turned by Ritsu in their first year. Mika still felt uncomfortable knowing that his girlfriend had been in that deep of a relationship with someone before him. Ritsu and Arashi were still close friends and Mika and Ritsu also got along well. It was just Mika's insecurities telling him that Ritsu was more attractive and amazing and Arashi would be better off. Ritsu was dating Mao though and even if he was only human he was an amazing magical talent. Ritsu said all the time that Mika was way better for Arashi. Something about how sweet fairy blood tasted and Arashi having an insatiable sweet tooth. Mika kinda had to admit it was true with how often she'd just press her face into his neck and just breathe him in. Mika was certain they could stay like this forever. He'd like nothing more than to spend eternity with the vampire that stole his heart. 


End file.
